Kim Possible: Saved by Science
by Desslock3
Summary: Joss Possible thinks that life is pretty good and it only gets better when she's with her boyfriend Wade on one of thier virtual dates.  But Joss gets an unwanted lesson when Wade tries to explain to her why he's breaking up with her.


KIM POSSIBLE: Saved by Science

AN: Written as a tribute to cpnep and his wonderful Joss/Wade series Blue Eyes Shining. If you haven't read it I would recommend that you do so, he did a wonderful job really building up a couple of underused characters in the KP universe. Also, I have been on a soundtrack kick lately, so as usual all of the songs included below can be found on Youtube:

Oingo Boingo: Weird Science

Thomas Dolby: She Blinded Me With Science

Jo Anne Harris: Saved by Science

I.

Joss Possible awoke to the start of another beautiful day in Montana. As far as the young teen was concerned life was good, not only was she was still maintaining a 4.0 average in her school work but she was a full year ahead of schedule and was getting ready to finish high school at the tender age of fifteen. She had several friends who she adored, a loving, and in the case of her cousin Kim Possible, famous family. As Joss looked at her naked self in the mirror she had to admit that she was staring to bloom in to an attractive young woman, and to top it all off she had a cute, caring, and super smart boyfriend. At the thought of said boyfriend Joss quickly strode over to her computer, after putting on some decent and generally acceptable clothing for a fifteen year old girl, and was about to log on to see if her boyfriend had left her a message when her father called her from downstairs.

"Joss honey, come on down, breakfast is ready."

"Coming Pa." Joss answered back before letting out a sigh. She really wanted to log on and see if her boyfriend was actually on line this morning and had not just left a recorded message like he usually did as Joss really wanted to talk to him today. As Joss headed downstairs for what she knew would be a hearty breakfast prepared by her father, although at times she thought maybe her father was trying to make her fat on purpose so that boys wouldn't find her so attractive. Pushing this silly thought from her mind the young teen turned her thoughts back to her boyfriend and their most recent date.

They had been "dating" for the past few months, or dating as much as two people can who for the most part shared their relationship on line. Yes they sent e-mails, and instant messages, and had even teleconferenced a few times, but what set their relationship apart was that they actually had shared a few dates in cyberspace. Wade had designed and mailed to Joss a special virtual reality head set that Joss wore when ever they went on one of their virtue dates. Joss had to admit that there were some benefits of this whole virtual dating such as it was cheaper than real life, they were able to see and do things that most couples could only dream of, and it was a lot easier to get ready for a virtual date than to have to do one's hair and put on make up in real life. But as fun as that was Joss was ready to take things to the next level, she wanted to actually meet Wade in person and to go on a real date with him.

"Ah there you are sweet pea." Slim Possible greeted his daughter as he slid a plate containing bacon, eggs, pancakes, and a side of grapefruit in front of the young girl.

"Hi daddy, umm it smells good." Joss said while in her mind it only seemed to confirm her earlier thoughts.

"Thanks darling. So what do you have on your agenda today?" Slim asked as he sat down across from his daughter with a plate which was only half as full as Joss' and cup of coffee.

"Well I have some homework to finish for my English class then I have work on my biology project some more." Joss said with a sigh. "I hate those classes, their so hard. Why couldn't I be taking a physics class this year?"

"You know the answer to that one darling. I warned you not to front load all of your favorite classes and to put a few of your not fun one's there as well."

"I know daddy, but why did it take me a year to learn that I should have listened to you? I thought I was smart."

Slim simply smiled at his daughter, "You are dear, but you're also a teenager. I didn't really expect you to listen to me."

Joss stared at her father in disbelief, "You mean you knew I was going to have to suffer this year in my school work?"

"Yep."

"But how?"

Slim just smiled again. "Joss, I'm your father, I'm supposed to know these things. And someday when you become a mother you will too." Slim paused to take a sip of his coffee before he asked his next question, "Speaking of which, how are things going with your friend Wade?"

"Daddy, he's my boyfriend." Joss answered with annoyance.

"That's what you keep telling me sweet pea, but you know how I feel about that. He's not truly your boyfriend until I've had chance to meet him in person."

"I'm glad you still feel that way because I intend to meet the real Wade myself and bring him here to meet you."

Slim's bite of egg slowly fell back to his plate as the fork sat there midway to his mouth.

"What's the matter daddy? Don't you want me to bring Wade to meet my Pa?"

"Um, ur, that is, well yes I guess so." Slim stammered.

"What's the matter daddy, I thought you would be happy to meet Wade." Asked sounding slightly disappointed.

"I am darling, it's just that I didn't think you were planning on having me meet him this soon." Slim answered as his mind raced to remember he had stored his father's old twelve gauge shotgun.

Joss couldn't help but to giggle a little at her father's discomfort. "Oh don't worry daddy, I'm not bringing him home tonight. But I do want to ask him to come meet you soon."

Slim let out a small sigh of relief as he realized that he still had some time to make sure his shotgun was ready for when Wade came to visit.

Quickly finishing her breakfast Joss raced up stairs and finally logged on to her computer awaiting a message from Wade. Even though the process of accessing her account only took a few tenths of a second Joss was so anxious to see her Wade that each tenth of a second felt like it dragged on for an hour. Finally after waiting for what felt like hours Joss's computer finished opening her account and revealed that not only had she had absolutely no messages in it. The young teen girl felt crushed. If Wade wasn't there to tell Joss good morning the he usually at least left a message for her, usually. Joss knew that Wade was a genius of the caliber that almost made calling him a genius an understatement and that Wade often did consulting work for numerous corporations and agencies around the world. She also knew that Wade had a habit of biting off more than he could chew and some times became overwhelmed with his consulting work to the point that he wouldn't have time to chat with Joss.

Sighing sadly at not being able to spend time with her special someone Joss decided that she would spend the day working on her school projects. But before she did that she shot a quick message off to Wade saying how much she missed him and hoped to chat with him that evening.

II.

"Hi Sweet Pea." Slim called as his daughter slowly came down from her room for dinner, "You don't look so good. Are you feeling alright?"

Joss shook her head no. "Daddy, I haven't seen or heard from Wade all day long." The young teen said mournfully.

"Hmm, well didn't you say Wade often did consulting work and would sometimes get to so wrapped up in his work he would lose track of time?"

"Yes, but usually he at least remembers to send me an e-mail or something, but today I got nothing."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that darling." Slim said as he sat next to his daughter. Although he had not yet met Wade, the way that young man seemed to make Joss happy was all he really cared about. "But if this Wade fella really does care about you then I know he will talk to you as soon as he can."

III.

Later that night after dinner, after brushing her teeth, and after putting on her PJs, Joss sat in her room staring at the computer screen. _Still no message from Wade _she thought.

"Joss, it's almost eleven, you need to get to bed young lady." Slim announced as he walked in to Joss's room.

"I know daddy, but I still haven't heard anything from Wade. This isn't like him at all. I hope he's not in trouble." Joss responded, worry making her country accent come out thicker.

"I hope so too honey."

"You do?" Joss asked as she turned to face her father in surprise.

"Yes I do. I may not have met this Wade fellow yet, but I already know how happy he makes my little girl. A finding a young man that both makes you happy and takes good care of you, well that's all I want out of life."

Joss's eyes began to fill with tears as she began to understand just what her father was saying, even though he still had not met Wade yet he accepted him.

"Thank you daddy." Joss said through tear filled eyes as she hugged her father.

"Sure thing Sweet Pea. Now hop in to bed."

As Slim gave Joss a small goodnight kiss on her forehead a small part of him silently hoped that he wouldn't have to use his shotgun because Wade had gone and broke his little girl's heart.

After Slim had left Joss found sleep elusive and simply laid in her bed thinking about Wade. She hoped that the relationship she and Wade would build together would be half as good as the one that her cousin Kim had with her boyfriend Ron. During the summer Kim, sans Ron, had come for a week long visit to the ranch. Although Kim had and Joss had been able to spend a lot of time that week bonding over girly events, such as shopping, doing each other's hair, painting their toe nails, Kim would often go on about how wonderful Ron was and how much she missed her boyfriend even though they were apart for just a week. Joss smiled as she remembered that dreamy look that Kim had on her face every time she spoke of Ron and described all of his little quirks that she loved about him.

IV.

The next morning Joss fought through the haze of sleep that seemed to stubbornly not want to leave her alone. Finally after a few more moments Joss sat up in bed and after rubbing the last of the sleep from her eyes she made a bee line straight for her computer. Not caring about how she looked Joss logged on to the private chat room that Wade had set up just for the two of them. As she eagerly waited for the usual message morning greeting that she was sure that Wade had left for her Joss began to drum her fingers against her keyboard. Finally a message appeared, but instead of a picture of Wade appearing on the screen a simple text message was all that was on the screen. The message said for Joss to slip on her VR headset and Wade would explain what was going on.

Nervous, scared, and excited all at the same time Joss fumbled with her VR head set a few times before she settled it securely on to her head. Flipping a small switch on the side of the headset Joss felt the momentary feeling of nausea as her sense of balance adjusted to the new reality that her eyes relayed to her brain. Take a deep breath to settle her self, Joss became aware of her surroundings. She was in a wide open grassy field, and not to far way was a small hill topped with a tree. Joss smiled as she remember that hill and tree well, it was the hill she and Wade had lounged on during their first virtual picnic. Virtual or not it was still the first picnic they had together, or the very first picnic Joss had ever shared with a boy.

Making her way to the top of the small hill Joss called out Wade's name several times with no response. Making it to the top of the hill she felt the coolness of the shadow cast by the tree at the top of it. Looking around Joss could not find any indication that Wade was there, but she did find something else instead. Underneath the tree sat a small wooden table with what appeared to be some sort of vinyl record player. Joss had heard of and even seen pictures of these old machines before but she couldn't fathom why Wade had set one up here at their favorite spot. On top of the old record machine was a nondescript record with a note on it. Picking up the note Joss began to read:

"My dear Joss, I have truly enjoyed our time together and would always spend the time eagerly waiting for our next date. So as much as it hurts me to contemplate this thought, never mind how much it hurts to write it down, I must leave and end our romance. At this moment you are probably asking what did you do wrong and if you could have changed things. Banish those thoughts because it wasn't you or anything you did, the reason we must break up is because of me. The truth of the matter is that as compatible and completing of each other that we were we could never truly be together. I know you will be sad and will probably hate me for the rest of your life, and I do not blame you for that. If anything I will consider myself lucky if you hate me only so that at least you do not suffer from our break up. Joss, there is a whole world out there for you to explore, do not waste your time on dreams but go out and embrace the world, and someday I know you will find someone you can truly love."

"PS, play the record on the table. It might not make much sense now, but trust me it will help to explain things."

"Wade"

Virtual tears streaming down her eyes Joss turned to the record player and flipped the on button. After a few seconds the needle finally found the groove in the vinyl a song began to play:

Woke up with a message on the wire, it was from my lover telling me good bye.

The image that was fading on the other side never thought to leave a reason why.

Sometimes when my mind begins to wonder, I realize that things are what they seem.

There's a question lingering with in my mind, could it be my lover was a dream.

Why can't I be saved by science, can't science rescue me?

Saved by technology, since it put me in the place I seem to be.

Thinking back on what we had together, suddenly the truth appeared to me.

My imagination caught me by surprise, my computer reprogrammed by dream.

Saved by science, can science rescue me?

Saved by technology since it put me in the place I seem to be.

Science.

Saved by science, can science rescue me?

High technology will set me free, saved by science, can science rescue me.

High technology will set me free, saved by science, can science rescue me.

The sound of the record needle bumping against the center of the record finally broke Joss from her tear filled trance. Wade had been right, the song it self didn't provide any answers, and Joss was no closer to knowing why Wade had gone and broken her heart. In fit of frustration and rage Joss screamed a long list of obscenities as she ripped up the letter in her hands and began to smash the record player in front of her. The more she smashed the record player and the table it sat upon the more the scenery around Joss began to dissipate until she was standing in a totally empty world. Everything related to Wade, including his farewell letter, had disappeared forever. Seeing that no further answers were forth coming Joss removed the VR headset from her head and promptly smashed it against the wall before collapsing in to a sobbing bundle on the floor. Several hours later Joss had no more tears to shed and finally picked her self up off of the floor.

"Sweat pea, time for dinner." Joss heard her father call from down stairs as she realized just how much time had gone by. Slowly and reluctantly Joss made her way down stairs to deal with the real world.

FIN

AN2: Just in case your curious, the reason I went with an old LP record player in the virtual scene is because all three of the songs I included in my "soundtrack" first came out on LPs in the 1980's.


End file.
